<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Planet of Women by CanadianWriter78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802323">Planet of Women</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianWriter78/pseuds/CanadianWriter78'>CanadianWriter78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amazoness Quartet, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianWriter78/pseuds/CanadianWriter78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission to explore a cluster of unexplored planets in the outer territories of the Alpha Galaxy, the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise discovers a lush tropical paradise that at first seems peaceful and innocuous. But lurking amongst the lush vegetation is a fierce tribe of female warriors who have little hesitancy to kill intruders and take males captive for breeding purposes. Could these vixens be the lost Amazonas tribe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy &amp; Spock, James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ABOARD THE U.S.S ENTERPRISE<br/>Since early childhood, James Tiberius Kirk had been enthralled by the vast world that as he used to say ‘hung over Planet Earth in the nighttime’ when he was a little boy. If his memory served him correctly, Kirk received a telescope from his grandfather on his sixth birthday. After setting up the telescope on the third story of the Kirks’ home, the aspiring Federation officer spent hours during the evening and night watching the stars and constellations. By the time he was in junior high school, Kirk had a wealth of knowledge about space and the solar systems that surprised even his most learned teachers and fellow students. <br/>The Alpha System was massive, there was no denying that fact. And, as much of the system as he had seen since becoming a junior Starfleet officer, there was still so many pockets of unexplored territory. What treasures (or dangers) did these planets and moons hold? Kirk would soon be getting an answer to that question. Admiral Nemsky made it crystal clear that the five – member cluster of planets situated in the farthest reaches of the Alpha Galaxy were to be thoroughly explored, with every finding recorded and documented by the crew. Considering that the officers and enlisted personnel of the Enterprise had just returned to active duty after a furlough on Earth, they could expect to be out here for months, which was fine with Kirk. The veteran Federation officer had become so accustomed to being in outer space that each time he returned to his home planet, he felt more and more like a stranger in a strange land. And during this time, while he had had rendezvouses with several women, a part of him still yearned to meet the right one with whom he could settle down and enjoy the rest of his life with, perhaps even having a family. Kirk felt conflicted about exactly what he wanted with his life. But, for the time being, his life, his love and his lady was outer space. <br/>He’d had a fitful rest before emerging from his cabin for a quick dinner before heading over to the bridge for the long twelve – hour shift ahead. The cafeteria was busy. He ordered a plate of roasted chicken, vegetables, and rice. Life aboard the U.S.S Enterprise was akin to life in a small community. Being in such confined quarters, you got to know your colleagues very well. <br/>Kirk decided to take a seat across from a young officer who’d recently joined the crew. Bannister, a baby – faced young man in his early twenties, worked in the quartermaster section. <br/>“Mind if I sit down?”<br/>“Not at all, Sir.” <br/>“Mr. Bannister. I hear you just got out of the academy. How did you enjoy your time there?”<br/>“To be honest with you, the first year was so tough – not only physically, but mentally – I didn’t think I was going to make it. Heck, I’m in top physical shape. I ran track and field in high school. Played soccer. Hit the gym five times a week. But it was the academic part that threw me for a loop. I never studied so much or so hard in my entire life.”<br/>“They throw a lot at you, that’s for sure.” Kirk began eating. “How do you like working in the supply division?”<br/>“There are worse places to be. It’s quiet, safe, consistent. Not too hard on the body or mind for that matter. I can see myself spending my entire career there.”<br/>“That’s good.”<br/>“Sir, where are we headed?”<br/>“To a region you’ve never been before. The farthest outer limits of the Galaxy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ON BOARD THE U.S.S. ENTERPRISE<br/>Sulu studied the quintet of planets who were bunched together as if they were siblings. Each of the five realms had its distinct color and appearance. The Enterprise helmsman steadied the starship, approaching the undiscovered planets slowly. <br/>“Sorry I’m a bit late,” Kirk said as he entered the bridge. “Had some other duties to attend to.”<br/>“Ah, we held down the fort for ya captain,” Scotty said. “I thought my Scottish eyes had seen every nook and cranny of the Galaxy, but that was probably only a wee fraction of it.”<br/>Kirk took his chair. <br/>“Lieutenant Uhura, have you attempted to make contact with any of those planets?” he asked. <br/>“Yes, I have Sir. There doesn’t appear to be life on any of them except for the center planet and the one directly to the left of it. Needless to say, there has been no response.”<br/>“You have to wonder why the Federation is so adamant about exploring these backwaters right this minute,” Kirk said. “It isn’t as though they’re of any strategic or economic significance. <br/>“That we know of,” Spock interjected. “Staying true to my logical self, I have always made it a point to big deeper and simply not accept what I see on the surface.”<br/>“Besides, we have no idea what kind of risk we’re taking heading down there,” Kirk said. <br/>“Captain, since when did you all of a sudden become concerned about taking risks?” Spock continued. <br/>Kirk shrugged wearily. <br/>“I just think there are more important issues to contend with at this moment in time.”<br/>Seated at her station, her ears listening for even the slightest sound or transmission, Uhura suddenly heard a faint sensor. <br/>“Captain, I’m getting a signal from the center planet. Ah, what’s its name…” she looked at an interactive map of the Alpha Galaxy. It’s called Gushuin, of all names.”<br/>Kirk rose from his chair, his interest and concern piqued. He approached Uhura’s station, listening to the quiet sound. <br/>“I have strong reason to believe that signal is coming from a ship,” Kirk stated. <br/>“What kind of ship?” Uhura asked. “According to the Federation, none of these planets have ever been explored or have inhabitants, for that matter.”<br/>“It doesn’t mean a vessel of some sort didn’t land there once upon a time by accident and was forced to stay put.” Kirk looked around at his subordinates to get their opinions. “Could that be a possibility?”<br/>“Most definitely,” Chekov said. “I’m willing to bet the survivors of many lost vessels may still be alive on these planets.” <br/>The more Kirk considered this theory, the more it made sense. <br/>“Then we shall go to Gushuin,” he said with enthusiasm.”<br/>“You see Captain, that after all, it is worth taking the time to search these planets,” Spock said. “Not only could we find vast natural resources, but also some of your fellow humans.”<br/>Kirk returned to his station and pressed an intercom button on the wall. <br/>“Commander Ferly, I am ordering you to organize a twelve-member security team and have them on standby should we need help while on Planet Gushuin.”<br/>Seconds later, the husky voice of Lieutenant Commander Vernon Ferly answered. <br/>“Aye, Aye, Captain. I’ll get on that right away.”<br/>Gushuin appeared as a giant ball of various shades of greens and browns. <br/>“In any event, it isn’t hard to tell that this planet is lush and fertile,” Sulu said. <br/>Kirk took a closer look. <br/>“At least the weather should be nice. I’m going to gather up three junior officers, including a young man who just joined the crew.”<br/>*****<br/>Todd Bannister felt a bit out of his element overseeing men who were of lesser rank but had in some cases decades of experience. The supply depot of the U.S.S. Enterprise had a contingent of over one hundred personnel who worked on a 24/7 basis. <br/>Bannister was a bit surprised to see Kirk in this section of the starship. <br/>“Acting sub-lieutenant. You’re fitting in just fine with the crew.”<br/>“I’m getting there, Sir.” <br/>“How would you like a reprieve from handing out supplies and taking inventory and have your first taste of adventure?”<br/>“Well, Sir, I can’t….”<br/>“I had everything cleared with Commander Robinson. Anyway, if you’re interested, we’ll be beaming down on Gushuin within the next half hour.”<br/>*****<br/>Kirk, Spock, Bones, Bannister, and two other junior officers named Sarah Miles and Dan Procter stood on the transporter platform while Scotty prepared for launch in the chamber and control console. He pressed a button, causing his colleagues to evaporate.<br/>*****<br/>Five seconds later, the six Enterprise officers landed on Gushuin. Immediately, Bones was awestruck by the sheer beauty of the tropical paradise they’d just arrived in.<br/>“This is just like a little piece of Heaven,” he stated. <br/>Palm trees swayed while waterfalls cascading down mountains pocketed with lush vegetation. <br/>“It reminds me of Malaysia, Hainan, Brazil, and about two dozen other tropical regions of the world I’ve visited over the years,” Kirk said. “Once we get our bearings, we’ll know better what course of action to take.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUSHUIN<br/>“Captain’s Log. Stardate, 74053.2. I and five officers from the Enterprise have just landed on an undiscovered planet named Gushuin. Gushuin is a tropical world with jungles and mountains. It is yet to be determined if any life exists on Gushuin. We decided to explore the planet after picking up a signal which we believe to have come from an unidentified starship, not most likely not a Federation vessel. I will keep command updated.”<br/>Kirk put his radio back on his belt and wiped a film of sweat from his forehead. <br/>“It’s a little on the muggy side, but I’ve been in worse places. The first order of business, let’s pick up a trace on where that signal could be coming from.”<br/>Spock waved around a locating device. <br/>“Captain, from where we are, the signal is very weak. Whatever is out there is at least a couple of miles away,” Spock affirmed. <br/>Procter, who grew up in Alaska, had never before visited a tropical region of Earth, much less another planet. <br/>“Hey, if this is what I signed up for, I have no complains so far,” he said with a smile. “My grandfather served in the navy. This is ten times better all the cool things we get to experience.”<br/>“It isn’t all fun and games son,” Bones said. “That’s something you’ll learn quickly enough.”<br/>U.S.S ENTERPRISE<br/>Sulu, Uhura, Scotty, and Chekov observed their colleagues as they got their bearings on Gushuin. <br/>“Mr. Sulu.” Kirk’s voice came in clear over the intercom system. “It looks like we’re in for a bit of a hike. Mr. Spock believes at least a couple of miles. I ordered that security team to be ready to move at a moment’s notice.”<br/>“Be careful. If that jungle is anything like the ones we have on Earth, it’s bound to be infested with venomous snakes and every species of dangerous animal,” Sulu said. <br/>GUSHUIN<br/>Machetes in hand, Kirk, Bones, Spock, Procter, Miles, and Bannister picked their way through a dense tract of rainforest. Strange birds chirped and sang while unknown animals made intimidating sounds off in the distance. Miles felt a shiver run down her spine as a snake hung from a vine directly underneath her. Overtaken by fear, she froze in place. <br/>“Sarah, relax and keep very still.” Procter drew his phaser and aimed it at the snake, who promptly slithered down the tree and away from the Starfleet officers.<br/>“You know Lieutenant, that wasn’t completely necessary,” Kirk stated. “In the event that there are hostiles around here, it isn’t such a great idea to alert them. Being gung-ho can be both a blessing and a curse.”<br/>Procter put his phaser away. <br/>“I just got a little nervous sir. I’ve never been in this environment before. Up in Alaska, we don’t have snakes and slithery things. We have plenty of bears though.”<br/>Bannister cut and slashed at the man-sized ferns that were everywhere. He raised his machete to give it another go when his eyes came upon a wrecked shuttlecraft. The long-abandoned vessel was painted by a coat of overgrowth. <br/>“Bannister, take caution,” Kirk warned the junior officer as he eagerly approached the shuttlecraft.”<br/>Bannister and Procter cut off some of the vines and growth. <br/>“Just as I suspected,” Kirk said. “It belonged to a commercial spacecraft. Let me think…off the top of my head, I can’t reflect on any particular ships of this class that went missing in recent years.”<br/>The doors were opened. Kirk peered inside. Sure enough, there was the tracking device. <br/>“It’s a wonder this still even works. If there are any survivors around here, finding them will be like looking for the proverbial needle in the haystack. We will split up into two groups. Spock and Bones come with me. You three will go together. We’ll search in the immediate vicinity. Hope that our search is fruitful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUSHUIN<br/>“I just cannot for the life of me figure out how this shuttlecraft found its way onto this supposedly undiscovered planet,” Kirk thought out loud. “That is if it wasn’t part of some classified mission that we were not a party to.”<br/>Procter nodded. <br/>“That’s certainly a possibility. You can’t rule anything out.”<br/>The Enterprise officers were nearly finished searching every inch of the shuttlecraft. As Miles stumbled around the back of the vessel, her eyes came upon spear tips. <br/>“What the heck is….?”<br/>She reached down and picked up three primitive-looking spear tips that were similar to those once used by North American indigenous tribes or other groups around the world. <br/>“What do you make of these?” she asked as she held them up.<br/>Kirk and Spock examined the sharpened primitive weapons closely. <br/>“At first glance, I would say they are out of place – that is unless this planet is inhabited by primitive beings who use these ancient tools,” Spock said. <br/>Kirk felt frustrated as he looked around in search of solid answers. <br/>“Brings back fond memories of that moon we found ourselves last year. Remember the one with all those savages who had a yen for eating human flesh? Anything is possible. That’s what’s so frightening. We’ll split up into our groups and keep in touch continually. Meet back here in four hours.”<br/>*****<br/>Jungles had so much allure about them, so much mystery and exoticness. They were also rife with hidden dangers, a reality that never strayed too far from Kirk’s mind as he kept his phaser ready for action at a moment’s notice. Insects tormented their every move. <br/>“Stop!” Kirk commanded. <br/>Twenty feet up ahead, a large snake was taking its time to cross the narrow path. Kirk looked around at his subordinates. <br/>“You ever saw a snake like that before?”<br/>“A purple and red one? Nah, only in my kids’ coloring books,” Bones said with a laugh. “Apparently, back in the very turbulent and wild era known as the 1960s, it was quite common for people to experiment with a drug called LSD, also referred to as acid. This LSD caused users to experience all manner of crazy hallucinations. Perhaps one of our ancestors went on such a trip and happened upon a red and purple snake.”<br/>By the time Bones finished talking, the snake had finished his crossing. <br/>“As the ancient saying goes; ‘history is written by those who experienced it firsthand,” Kirk said. <br/>At the end of the path was a clearing that gave way to impressive rocky bluffs and beyond that even higher mountains. <br/>“It takes my breath away,” Bones said. <br/>Kirk had visited Mayan and Aztec ruins in Mexico and Guatemala, as well as Angkor Wat and various tribal ruins sites in Africa. What stood before him was also some sort of ancient temple or ruins, but one that was more unique than anything he had ever seen before. Written all over the faded stone walls was some sort of bizarre language that slightly resembled Egyptian hieroglyphics. <br/>“This trip just keeps on getting more interesting all the time,” Kirk said.<br/>Drawn on the walls were figures representing what appeared to be female warriors wielding spears and swords. <br/>“Mr. Spock, I would say that your assumption was spot – on. This realm is indeed inhabited by primitives. Of course, that still doesn’t explain the shuttlecraft.”<br/>“It isn’t a stretch to think that maybe a crew landed here and was taken prisoner,” Bones said. “I shudder to think about what their fate could have been. If there are indeed savages living here, they in all likelihood would not even have the faintest clue what to do with a spacecraft. We’ll probably find out soon enough.”<br/>“Yeah, I hope so,” Kirk replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUSHUIN<br/>Proctor found himself winded and having considerable difficulty breathing as the trio of Enterprise officers reached the crest of a hill. His red shirt and black pants were drenched with the tiring humidity. <br/>“Hey Proctor, you feeling alright?” asked Miles in a concerned tone. “We wouldn’t want you to croak out here in the middle of nowhere.”<br/>Proctor downed the remainder of the water from his canteen and took ten consecutive deep breaths. <br/>“Strangely, all a sudden, I feel fine. At least now I know that I and jungles don’t get along.”<br/>Bannister couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. The junior Starfleet officer jumped at a rustling of bushes sound. His blood ran cold, his finger remained an inch or two away from the phaser’s trigger. <br/>“Something’s out there.” <br/>His colleagues strained to listen, but all they got in return was dead quiet. <br/>“I don’t know Todd. It was probably just some animal,” Proctor said. <br/>“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Bannister felt a sense of relief seconds before another noise came from the forest. He swung around in time to catch a glimpse of a human-like figure scampering through the trees – four to be exact. Whoever they were, they wore little clothing and had long hair. “What the heck is that?!”<br/>This time, Procter and Miles also took notice. Phasers were drawn. <br/>“One thing is for certain: we are not alone.” Miles shook with adrenaline and fought to retain control of her phaser. <br/>“I shudder to think what kind of creatures those things were,” Bannister said. “Yet they appeared to be quite human.”<br/>“Bannister. Bannister. Do you read me?”<br/>Kirk’s voice was semi-clear as it came through the radio on Bannister’s belt. <br/>“Loud and clear Sir.”<br/>“Do you have anything to report?”<br/>“As a matter of fact, I do. Captain, your theory that Gushuin is inhabited by a primitive civilization may just turn out to be correct. We spotted a group of geez, I don’t know what the hell they were, running through the forest. I’m sure they’ve been following us. They appeared almost as cavemen, wore next to nothing, and, if my memory serves me correctly, were armed with spears.”<br/>“That’s interesting,” Kirk stated. “Now, we just have to find out how friendly these beings are. It would really suck to have a repeat of what happened on Bezarin. Keep searching for clues to the whereabouts of the crew from the shuttlecraft. Kirk out.”<br/>The trio found its way into a clearing. Procter’s eyes went wide with excitement as they came upon a smashed communicator. <br/>“Well, speak of the Devil…and he’ll appear just like that.”<br/>“What’d you find?” Miles asked.<br/>Procter held up the communicator. <br/>“Little different from the ones we use. They’re quite common on civilian vessels,” Procter explained. “I remember learning about these devices in the academy.”<br/>“You know, my mind draws a blank when I try to remember ships that went missing within the past, we’ll say five to ten years,” Miles said. “There was one that left from Earth I think about two years ago. A ferry that was bringing passengers to various planets. The Holiday Island, maybe?”<br/>“I remember that too,” Bannister said. “Vanished without a trace. Procter, you hold onto that communicator.” Bannister headed toward the forest. As he entered, without warning, the ground underneath of him gave out and the wind was knocked out of him as he found himself entangled in a net. <br/>“What the----” Bannister was beyond overwhelmed.<br/>“Todd!” Miles and Procter rushed to help their colleague. Suddenly, the forest came alive with what seemed like dozens of scantily – clad, toned women brandishing spears, swords, axes, and shields. <br/>Procter froze like a deer in the headlights. This experience was so shocking, so surreal, the beauty of these women almost ethereal. Was he coming face to face with goddesses in the vein of those mythical warrior women, the Amazons?”<br/>Procter and Miles draw their phasers, which were quickly knocked out of their hands by what appeared to be magic. A vivacious blonde who could very well have been the group’s leader stepped forward. Every bit of her body was muscled and toned. <br/>“Cut him down,” she ordered. <br/>Two of the girls slashed the rope, sending Bannister to the ground. He struggled to become free of the net, becoming defensive as the warrior women converged on him. <br/>“Resistance is futile,” said the blonde, who held out her hand. She used her magic powers to snatch the phaser from Bannister’s hands. “You will not be harmed if you do as you are told.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUSHUIN<br/>Misty spray from the gushing waters cooled the near oppressive humid air, refreshing Kirk’s senses. The last time he’d cast his eyes upon such an awe-inspiring sight was when he took a vacation to Vietnam nearly ten years earlier. And this trio of waterfalls reminded him of Ban Gioc. Kirk allowed himself to be drenched by the misty spray as he ventured onto some rocks along the left side of the waterfalls. <br/>“It just doesn’t get any nicer than this,” he said with a beaming smile. “Explore strange new worlds? So far, I haven’t encountered anything particularly strange about this planet. Well, except for that shuttlecraft – but we’re going to find out what’s going on there.” Kirk looked over his shoulder where Bones and Spock stood. “I’m telling you, once the tour companies get wind of this place, they’ll be scrambling to make it a top tourist destination.”<br/>“That could definitely be a big moneymaker,” Bones replied. “If I were of the adventurous sort, I would pay the money to spend a week in such natural beauty.”<br/>Kirk’s eyes become fixated on another natural attraction that he’d just recently noticed. <br/>“Speaking of natural beauty…”<br/>At the base of the waterfall lay a pool of shimmering turquoise water in which two young women who had the looks of models frolicked. In less than a minute, four more scantily – clad females emerged from the jungle. Bones took note of their spears and swords.<br/>“Did I just stumble back into the Middle Ages…or some sort of sword and sorcery realm modeled on those games and movies from the 20th century?” he asked out loud. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m enjoying what I’m seeing,” he continued as the warrior women stripped naked and ran into the pool.<br/>“I’m sure I’ve said this before, but there is one thing I find perplexing about human males. They have almost a lustful sense about them when it comes to viewing females,” Spock said. <br/>“Ah, come on Spock. Don’t tell me you don’t get turned on by those hot Vulcan women,” Kirk said. “I bet you…”<br/>“Captain, with some exceptions, we view sex largely as being for procreation. Now, we do enjoy having sexual relations with members of the opposite sex, but our sexual culture is in many ways different from your own.”<br/>Kirk observed the women splashing and frolicking at the base of the waterfall while some of their counterparts acted as sentries. <br/>“Judging from those ruins as well as artifacts, we’ve stumbled upon a primitive society,” Spock stated.<br/>“I wonder how friendly they would be toward a couple of testosterone-filled space travelers?” Kirk asked out loud. <br/>“Captain, an actor from your planet from the 20th century once stated that a man has two heads and can only think with one at once,” Spock said. “Enough said.”<br/>“Spock, I was only intending to establish good diplomatic relations,” Kirk replied. “Depending on how long we spend on Gushuin, it is inevitable that our paths will cross.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUSHUIN<br/>Various scenarios featuring what could be the fates that befell Bannister and his colleagues played out in his mind like an endless terrifying horror film. As they were prodded along through a jungle path, a medieval-style castle loomed in the near distance. <br/>“Dorothy, we ain’t in Kansas anymore,” Procter said. <br/>One of the warrior women shushed him before hitting him across the back of the head. These were stern, battle-hardened creatures who in all likelihood had no sense of empathy or emotion. <br/>Two of the warriors guarded the main gate like hawks. They nodded to the blonde vixen before opening the gate. Once inside the courtyard, the captured Enterprise officers were forced onto their knees. A slightly husky woman wearing a crown studded with jewels appeared from a tower and stood on the platform in front of them. <br/>“Welcome to Damelonia.” The woman, whom the Enterprise officers assumed was the queen of the tribe, descended the steps. “I apologize if Zandra acted more aggressively than was necessary,” she continued, referring to the blonde. “But you are a high – priced commodity that is in short supply.”<br/>The three Starfleet officers kept their eyes lowered and tried not to make eye contact. <br/>“To be more specific, you two lovely – looking males. I am Hundra, known throughout this realm of the Barbarian Queen.” Hundra circled the captured quarry, stopping to examine Procter and Bannister. “You are young. Fit. Strong. I’d say you’re breed ready.” Next, she cast her eyes upon Miles. “Unless you can prove your mettle in combat and hunting and gathering, I have little use for you. That being said, the possibility exists that you can be pawned off to one of our rivals. They’re always looking for slave girls. Though by your physical appearance I have my doubts that you would make a good warrior, you may still fetch a generous price on the market.”<br/>Alarm bells went off inside Miles’s head. Even she would tell you that she had a tendency to be naïve and often didn’t stand up for herself. The instructors at Starfleet Academy had continually harangued her for her lack of assertiveness.</p><p>“Zandra, please take these three to the dining hall. Ensure that they are well – fed,” Hundra instructed. “Afterward, have these males placed in the proper holding areas.”<br/>“What of the girl?” Zandra asked. <br/>“She will spend some time with us to see if she has any worth.”<br/>*****<br/>‘That was either a dream come true or a premonition of bad things to come. I pray it was the former,’ Kirk thought. <br/>The relentless humidity acted as a constant annoying companion. <br/>“The sooner we get off this planet, the better,” Bones said. “Sure, it’s a tropical paradise, but other than that, what worth does it have?” <br/>“We haven’t seen the last of it yet,” Kirk stated. “Bannister, Procter, and Miles. I felt somewhat guilty for sending them out on their own considering that they just got out of the academy and all. Better check to see how they’re fairing.”<br/>Kirk spoke in his communicator.<br/>“Mr. Bannister, do you copy?”<br/>*****<br/>The captured Starfleet officers remained on their knees surrounded by the warrior women. Bannister flinched as his radio squawked. So did the women, who were unacquainted with such technology. <br/>A vixen named Tamara thrust her spear threateningly at Bannister as she was startled by Kirk’s voice.<br/>“What is that?”<br/>“It’s okay Tamara,” Hundra stated. <br/>“Bannister. Please acknowledge.”<br/>Bannister locked eyes with Hundra. <br/>“It’s my commanding officer. I have to respond.”<br/>“You’ll do no such thing,” Hundra snapped. “Take their communication devices as well. Within the next few minutes, I’ll be organizing a group of you to go out and track down the rest of their friends.”<br/>*****<br/>Kirk put his communicator away in frustration. <br/>“Why the Hell are they not answering? They did half an hour ago. Yes, the reception here is not the greatest, but still, they should have at least made an effort to…wait, those women!”<br/>“Well Jim, I couldn’t help but notice they did resemble the mythical Amazons,” Bones stated. “And I’m sure they didn’t take too kindly to foreigners intruding on their home.” <br/>“Doctor McCoy, do you think they could have been taken captive?” Spock asked. <br/>“I suppose it’s too early to tell,” Bones answered. “We’ll not entertain that possibility right now. Let’s get back to that shuttlecraft. Maybe they’ll get there before we do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ONBOARD THE U.S.S ENTERPRISE<br/>As the Federation starship orbited the surface of Gushuin outside of the unexplored planet’s event horizon, Sulu wondered why the bridge had not yet heard from Kirk and the other officers. He didn’t want to feel alarmist, but a gut instinct told him that his colleagues could be in grave danger.<br/>Sulu sat back in his seat, frustration getting the better of him. Was it too early to send the security team get Kirk out of there if they were indeed in trouble? Would such an action earn him high praise, or a dressing – down by the higher ups? In these types of situations, you were damned if you did, and damned if you didn’t. <br/>“Lieutenant, are you getting any more signals from that planet?” he asked, his eyes not straying from the screen in front of him.<br/>“Negative, Sir,” Uhura replied. “I’m keeping up hopes that we will receive something soon.”<br/>“Just as I figured,” Sulu said resignedly. “Oh well, at least if we’re forced to sit here for a long period with thumbs up our asses, at least.” All of a sudden, he remembered something crucially important. “Damn, that reminds me.”<br/>Sulu swivelled around in his chair just as Scotty entered the bridge. <br/>“Scotty! Oh boy, am I glad to see you.”<br/>“If all this time you were concerned about the state of that engine, ah, don’t worry yourself silly commander. There was a wee technical matter that I immediately resolved.”<br/>Sulu breathed a sigh of relief. <br/>“That’s one less thing to worry about.”<br/>“Any sign of Captain Kirk?” Scotty asked. <br/>“Not a one,” Sulu replied. “As they used to say at the academy, in addition to being golden, silence can also be deadly.”<br/>*****<br/>Procter and Bannister tried to make sense of the crazy situation they’d found themselves in. Captured by a tribe of hot women to help breed babies? No, none of this made any sense whatsoever.”<br/>Their lodgings consisted of a room with two beds that was locked whenever they were inside. Procter estimated there were at least ten other such rooms on this makeshift cellblock designed from natural cave formations. <br/>“Todd, what’d you think will happen to us if we refuse?”<br/>Bannister had been sitting on his bed the entire time thinking, mostly about how they would break out of this strange place. <br/>“Who says we’re going to refuse?” Off this colleague’s disgusted grin, Bannister devised a more intelligent answer. “At this point, we don’t really have any other choice but to play their game and wait for the proverbial chink in the armor. Then we strike when the iron is hot. Does that sound better to you?”<br/>Procter paced around the room. <br/>“Do you think these women are evil? I mean, I used to love reading about Greek mythology when I was a kid. They have an uncanny resemblance to the Amazons. Now, those gals had been banished from their kingdom. With no males, they were reduced to capturing men – mostly from war – to replace themselves.”<br/>Bannister laid back on his bed. <br/>“Hello. Who’s there.”<br/>Weirded out, Bannister jumped out of bed.<br/>“What the----”<br/>It was a young male voice, perhaps early twenties but no older, coming from the next room.<br/>“Please identify yourself.”<br/>“Rotahar,” the young man replied weakly.<br/>Through a small space in the wall that partitioned the rooms, Bannister and Procter saw their new neighbor. <br/>“Rotahar, how long have you been here?” asked Procter. <br/>“About two months. I’m from the Galasian tribe. They took me as a war trophy. Where are you from?”<br/>“Planet Earth,” Bannister stated. <br/>*****<br/>The coldness in the air caused Miles to shiver. This had to be one of the most humiliating moments of her entire life. The young Starfleet officer had been stripped naked and made to stand in front of Queen Hundra and her fellow tribeswomen. <br/>“She’s very fit, I must say,” Hundra remarked. “I believe there could be a place for her here.”<br/>“I wholeheartedly agree, your Majesty,” said Zandra. <br/>Zandra walked around Miles before stopping and looking over the frightening woman. <br/>“If you care about the well – being of your friends, you will cooperate with us,” she said. “Do you agree.”<br/>Miles reluctantly nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUSHUIN<br/>“They’ve gotten into some kind of trouble,” Kirk said emphatically. He stopped running and took a deep breath. “They may be rookies, but their training should have kicked in.”<br/>Kirk, Bones and Spock arrived back at the shuttlecraft. <br/>“We’re going to contact Mr. Sulu. Tell him to send the security forces immediately,” Kirk continued. <br/>Like a bolt right out of the blue, a spear missed Kirk’s head by a foot, driving itself into the side of the shuttlecraft. The three Enterprise officers retreated deeper into the forest. <br/>“Phasers on stun!” Kirk ordered. <br/>“There they are!” Zandra shouted. <br/>Bones counted at least a dozen scantily clad warrior women who had somehow come out of nowhere. As the women charged forward, they were repelled by phaser blasts that stunned them in place. Reinforcements arrived thirty seconds later.<br/>Zandra was shocked by that she was seeing. She unsheathed her sword and approached Kirk. <br/>“I’d advise you to back away right now. We mean business,” he warned her in a stern tone. <br/>The three Enterprise officers looked at each other. <br/>“What now, captain?” Spock asked. <br/>“We do what we do best in these situations, Mr. Spock. Run like our lives depend on it.”<br/>They took off into the forest. <br/>“My God, those security teams better get here in time or else---” Bones said.<br/>Without warning, the forest came alive with what seemed dozens of these muscled amazons. Kirk went to shoot, but one of the women knocked the phaser out of his hand. Before they knew it, they were prisoners. <br/>“You must be the leader.” Zandra sized up Kirk. <br/>“My name is Captain James Tiberius Kirk. I am commander of the USS Enterprise. The last thing the Federation wishes to do is start a conflict with your people, one that you have no hope of winning.”<br/>Zandra smiled mockingly. <br/>“There are more of you. Why shouldn’t I be surprised?” She waved her spear menacingly at Kirk. “If an entire army of your kind landed on Gushuin right now, we’d use you as human shields.” He eyes darted to a group of the warriors. “Take Captain Kirk and his colleagues to the queen.”<br/>*****<br/>Miles had reluctantly agreed to become a novice in this bizarre coven. In actuality, she was little more than a slave, performing all manner of unpleasant tasks. She got to know a few of the women, but the only whom she truly took a liking to was Tamara. For some strange reason, Tamara didn’t seem like the others, almost as if she belonged to a different tribe. <br/>When they took a notion to humiliate her, Miles’s captors would parade her around with a chain around her neck. As the dinner hour came closer, she was exhausted from spending the entire day cleaning. <br/>“Sarah. You can take a rest if you like,” Tamara stated. <br/>“Thanks. I’m so dirty. I’m going to need a bath.”<br/>“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Tamara replied. <br/>“How long do I have to ‘prove myself’ before I officially become one of you?”<br/>“The final decision is up to Queen Hundra and Zandra.<br/>“Zandra? She has about the personality of a rattlesnake.”<br/>“To be honest, she isn’t my favourite person either. We’ll get you washed up before dinner.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUSHUIN<br/>Kirk struggled against the rough grip of these barbarian women as they forced him, Bones, and Spock into their lair. Kirk sensed that the sensuous though malcontent woman who appeared out of what were most likely her private chambers as the queen they’d never stopped talking about. <br/>“Kneel!” Zandra barked. <br/>Kirk stayed still, reluctant to give any satisfaction to these savages. This earned him and his colleagues sticks against the backs of their legs. They went to the ground, writhing in pain. <br/>“Now, will you do what you’re told?” the warrior leader continued. <br/>‘I’d like to rip your head off!’ Kirk screamed inside his head. They would make their break at the first opportunity. It was simply a matter of biding their time. <br/>“Zandra, I believe they’re learned their lesson.” Hundra spoke in a calm, almost diplomatic voice. <br/>Kirk, Bones and Spock got to their feet. <br/>“I am Queen Hundra.” Her deep, intense eyes narrowed on Kirk. “You must be the leader.”<br/>“My name is Captain James Tiberius Kirk, commanding officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise. What you have done by kidnapping my officers is paramount to an act of war.”<br/>Hundra replied with a mocking smile before descending the platform.<br/>“Captain, we can trace our descendants back almost a millennium. In that time, never have the Amazons lost once to any other tribe.”<br/>“Your Majesty, may I make it known now that you aren’t merely dealing with another tribe which uses the same primitive weapons and technology. I warn you right now, if you bring any harm to us in any way, Starfleet Command will reign down all manner of fire on you. Do you actually believe your swords and spears are any match for our phasers and torpedoes, which can be easily launched from thousands of miles away in outer space? I seriously suggest you think this through.”<br/>There was a tempting look in the queen’s eyes that dazzled and mesmerized all who came under her spell. As she approached, Kirk felt his defenses slowly falling. <br/>“Trust me, after you’ve been with a few of these powerful, voluptuous ladies, you’ll never have any desire to return to your planet.”<br/>As strange as it was to admit it, Hundra was turning him on. <br/>Hundra sized up Spock, who avoided making eye contact with her. <br/>“And just what species do you belong to? You’re no human, I can tell that much.”<br/>“No, Your Majesty, I am a Vulcan. My kind inhabits the planet Vulcan.”<br/>Hundra looked around at her fellow warriors. <br/>“I can’t imagine any of you are keen on breeding with such a creature,” she with disdainfully.” Many of the women shook their heads in agreement. “Just what shall we do with him?” Hundra moved onto Bones. “What is your position onboard this ship?”<br/>“Chief medical officer,” Bones replied. <br/>“A physician? No doubt your methods are vastly different than any of ours.”<br/>“Captain!”<br/>Kirk turned around just as Sara Miles emerged from one of the stone dwellings. <br/>“Lieutenant. What the Hell did they do you to?”<br/>“Tamara, get her back inside!” Hundra snapped. <br/>Although Miles resisted, Tamara politely ushered her back inside of the part of the castle. <br/>“You’re a fine figure of a man, James Kirk,” Hundra stated with a lude smile. “If I wasn’t advanced in years, I’d have a go with you myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ONBOARD THE USS ENTERPRISE<br/>“I’m not waiting any longer. If I take flack for this decision, then so be it.” <br/>Sulu concluded that the reason why his colleagues hadn’t been staying in touch was that they were in grave danger. Sulu and the other bridge officers watched as two shuttlecraft filled with heavily – armed security teams departed the Enterprise’s spaceports and orbited the face of Gushuin before landing on the planet. Taking charge of this operation was a capable veteran Starfleet officer named Howard. <br/>“Commander Sulu, we’ve just arrived on Gushuin,” Howard announced. “Lo and behold, the first thing we came across is an old shuttlecraft.”<br/>Alarm bells went off inside of Sulu’s head. <br/>“A shuttlecraft? One of ours?”<br/>“No Sir. A civilian slash commercial model. It’s been here quite a while,” replied Howard. <br/>GUSHUIN<br/>Kirk was locked inside a room with two young men, one of whom appeared to be from a distant tribe, as he was dressed in some type of fantasy regalia. The other wore shorts and a t-shirt. The room was expansive, with three beds, and an area to prepare food, like a medieval kitchen. <br/>Kirk sized up his roommates. The one wearing shorts and a t-shirt was human, there was no doubt about that.<br/>“Welcome.” The man had a New England accent. “Name’s Edward. Edward Robinson.”<br/>“James Kirk.”<br/>The men shook hands.<br/>“What the hell do they make you do?” Kirk asked, still in shock regarding what had happened.<br/>“When the tribe decides it’s time to add another person or persons to their numbers, one of us lucky guys gets the honor of spending a pleasure – filled night with whatever woman is up for carrying a child,” Edward explained. “They do treat you well – provided you don’t get on their bad side. It’s not the worst gig in the world, although I shudder to think about what will happen to me when I get to be too old to be of any use to them.”<br/>“Are they in the habit of killing such people?” <br/>Edward sat back on his bed. <br/>“That’s exactly what happened to Captain Hillstrom.”<br/>Kirk thought for a moment. Why did that name sound so damn familiar? <br/>“I’ve never known any Federation officer – especially a commanding officer – with that surname.”<br/>“I was never a member of the Federation. Cruise ship. The MV Holiday Island. Ever heard of it?”<br/>“No, I can’t quite recall”…then it hit Kirk like a ton of bricks. “Yes…yes… the Holiday Island. That ship took tourists to scenic places in the Alpha Galaxy. Two years ago, it disappeared without a trace. Now many people were on board?”<br/>“For that voyage, we had a crew of thirty, plus two hundred passengers. I was the third engineer. If you can believe it, we ran into an asteroid field. Tore that ship to rat shit. Killed almost everyone on board. Only about a dozen of us were able to escape. Gushuin was the closest planet,” Edward continued. “Captain Hillstrom, the first mate, and chief engineer were killed immediately. The rest of us were used either as breeders or slaves. What’s the name of your ship?”<br/>“The USS Enterprise.” Kirk had almost forgotten about the quiet man sitting in the corner of the room. “What’s your name?”<br/>“Hegar doesn’t speak English. He speaks some obscure dialect that I’ve been able to learn a bit of during the time I’ve spent with him.”<br/>Kirk leaned in closer and spoke as discreetly as possible. <br/>“We’re getting you all out of here,” he said. “And that witch Hundra better pray that that’s all we do.”<br/>Edward smiled with excitement. <br/>“You thinking Starfleet Command will destroy her?” he asked. <br/>“It’s a strong possibility,” Kirk replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUSHUIN<br/>Howard, a broad-shouldered man in his late thirties, examined the shuttlecraft that had been used by the survivors of the Holiday Island. <br/>“Commander Sulu told me that Captain Kirk had stated to him that he believed a primitive humanoid species inhabited this planet,” explained Howard. “Apparently, the captain and his officer who followed him found arrowheads, swords, and the like.”<br/>“We’ll keep an eye out for any of those objects,” said Sergeant Williamson. <br/>The security teams spread out as they combed through the thickly – forested landscape. Howard had six men with him. He pondered if what he was seeing before him were ruins. Strange, hieroglyphic – style writing covered them. <br/>Without warning, the ground gave way under the feet of one of the security team members. He fell to his death into a pit lined with sharpened stakes. <br/>“What the f----!”<br/>Howard and his men dived for cover as a torrent of spears and arrows was flung in their direction. <br/>“Set your rifles to kill mode,” he ordered. “Show no mercy!”<br/>The security team members got to their feet just as a horde of scantily – clad warrior women charged at them. They let loose with a volley of phaser fire that cut down most of their attackers. Zandra was about to hurl a spear at the Enterprise security team when she tripped over a stick, causing her primitive weapon to go flying. She got up to retrieve a sword from her belt but was obstructed by Howard and Williamson. <br/>“If you have any brains in that head of yours, you’ll place that sword on the ground,” the security team commander said in a warning tone. <br/>Realizing she was outgunned, Zandra tossed her sword onto the ground. <br/>“Now, you’re coming with us to where your people are holding Captain James Kirk and the rest of his crew,” Williamson added. <br/>Zandra hissed at his request. <br/>“If she gives us any more trouble, stun her,” Howard ordered. <br/>“But sir, she’ll be of no use to us in that state,” a security team member named Charles said. <br/>“Then we’ll just have to wait until she comes out of it.”<br/>*****<br/>Miles relaxed in the servant quarters where she was mandated to sleep every evening. At least now she would be given some time to herself. Now that Kirk had also been captured, it appeared that they had little hope of ever being rescued. <br/>Tamara entered her quarters. <br/>“How’re you doing, Sarah?”<br/>“I’m feeling rather hopeless, to be honest with you.”<br/>Tamara sat next to her friend. <br/>“Tamara, I know you’re not from this planet. Meaning, you’re not one of them.”<br/>“And you’d be right. Remember that good – looking man who is locked up with your captain?”<br/>“You mean Edward Robinson? He’s as dreamy as they get.”<br/>“I used to serve alongside Edward on the Holiday Island. I was a stewardess.”<br/>Miles’s eyes went wide. <br/>“So, that explains the shuttlecraft.”<br/>Tamara nodded. <br/>“It certainly does. Can you believe we’ve been here for two years? I hope my family hasn’t forgotten about me, but I’m not holding out much hope.”<br/>“Well, if reinforcements arrive and rescue us, you’ll be coming back to Earth with us.”<br/>“We’ll keep our fingers crossed that that happens.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GUSHUIN <br/>Kirk lay in the darkness, the shadow of the naked form moving toward him barely highlighted by the dim candlelight. She was so young and exuded so much sexuality, a true temptress. His lustful mind told him it was safe to indulge, yet his heart warned him not to proceed. She loomed over Kirk as he lay in his bed. <br/>“James. That’s such a nice name,” she said before advancing on him. “My child will have your looks and genes. What are you waiting for? Don’t you want me?”<br/>Ah, how exactly was he going to word his response? <br/>“I’m already spoken for. She lives back in my hometown of San Francisco.”<br/>“Where is San Francisco?”<br/>“A long way from here.”<br/>“Zandra told me you’d be a feisty one to contend with.” <br/>*****<br/>Zandra struggled against Howard’s grip. The security team commander was surrounded by men as they made their way to the castle. <br/>“Halt! Go no further,” came a voice from a tower. <br/>A dozen or so warrior women were posted on the walls and towers. They pulled back the bowstrings of their bows. The security team raised its weapons. <br/>“Open the gate,” Zandra ordered. <br/>The women were reluctant to do so. One of them loosed an arrow, which struck a security team member in the lower stomach. On instinct, the Enterprise men unleashed an enfilade of fire at the archers, striking down those who weren’t able to retreat. <br/>*****<br/>Hundra was stirred from her rest. Two servants accompanied the warrior queen as she rushed through the palace to get outside, where her warriors had gathered. <br/>A group of men wearing the same type of uniforms as those who were captive entered through the open gate with Zandra as a hostage. </p><p>“Zandra!”<br/>Howard kept a phaser at her head.<br/>“Keep back or she gets it.”<br/>*****<br/>Kirk had been working diligently to fight off the advances of the girl, whose name was Marilla. As soon as he heard the phaser fire, Kirk rushed outside where a standoff was in the early stages. Bones, Spock, Procter, Bannister, Edward, and some of the other male breeders also came out into the courtyard. <br/>“You’re Queen Hundra, I take it,” Howard said. <br/>At that moment, four Federation gunships flew in and hovered over the castle. Kirk joined Howard. <br/>“Thanks for coming, Lieutenant. I want to be a father, but not this soon,” Kirk said. <br/>“It was my pleasure, Sir,” Howard replied. <br/>“Hundra, as you can see, you’ve got no chance,” Kirk said. “If I were you, I’d advise you to – as we say on Planet Earth – to quit while you’re ahead. No further harm will come to any of you. We will leave Gushuin, and bygones will be bygones.”<br/>Hundra was hesitant but knew she had no other choice. They would be destroyed by this much more advanced civilization. <br/>“Will you release Zandra,” she said. <br/>Kirk turned to his subordinate. <br/>“Do as she says, Mr. Howard.”<br/>Howard let Zandra go. Miles and Tamara emerged from their quarters and joined the rest of the Enterprise officers and the survivors from the Holiday Island. <br/>“One last item of business,” Kirk said. “You will return our communicators to us.”<br/>“I almost forgot,” Hundra replied. <br/>Two warrior women retrieved a satchel holding their devices. Kirk opened his.<br/>“I never thought I’d feel so glad to say this,” he said. “Beam us up, Scotty.”<br/>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>